1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for irrigating an agricultural field.
2. Related Art
Irrigating agricultural fields can require heavy, bulky equipment which can be difficult to transport from one location to another. The size and fixed configuration of current irrigation systems does not efficiently accommodate a variety of field sizes. Furthermore, heavy, expensive equipment is impractical for small fields.
Accordingly, there is a need for an irrigation system that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.